Brothers or not
by deadb4credits
Summary: Someone unexpected shows up in The Lima Bean to rattle Kurt's world.


For about two seconds Kurt's brain istopped/i and he was left with an echoing emptiness that screamed so loudly that all the noise in Lima Bean disappeared. Then it snapped into gear as Blaine introduced him to iSebastian/i.

"What are you doing here." He didn't even bothered making it sound like a question, knowing full well that Sebastian loved games.

"You.. Know each other?" Blaine asked, eyes snapping from Kurt to Sebastian, a frown of confusion crinkling his eyebrows.

"Come on, sit down, Kurt! No need to look so disappointed in seeing me."

He didn't mean to bare his teeth, really, so he tried to sculpture the grimace into a stiff smile before Blaine noticed it.

"What are you doing here," repeating the "question", Kurt pulled out a chair and stared at Sebastian, linking his arm with Blaine as he did so, trying to ground himself in this alien situation.

"Transferred to Dalton, I just had to go and see what the fuss was about after you left. Mom simply wouldn't stop talking about it."

"Guys? What's going on?" The puzzlement on Blaine's face would have been adorable in any other situation and Kurt would've loved nothing more than to have kissed him right now, but yeah ino/i, that was not happening.

"Did Kurt not tell you? We're brothers." The smile that Sebastian sent Blaine was too pearly and too wide to be anything but down right evil. Malicious, a word Kurt had always drawn up in connection with Sebastian.

"Brothers? I thought you only had Finn...?" Blaine's eyes flickered from Sebastian back to Kurt and there was uncertainty there along with something more vulnerable, a feeling Kurt didn't have time to name before Sebastian spoke again.

"Oh no, his dad couldn't keep it in his pants for long after his wife died, and here I am! Turns out that it's daddy Hummel who has the gay genes. Surprising that he hasn't turned out gay himself."

A headache, that was what the tension building between Kurt's temples was. And the urge to kill Sebastian was reaching its boiling point.

"Oh, uhm." Blaine looked so uncomfortable, even more so than after Finn had caught them making out on the sofa.

"Let's go," the words were clipped and cold and Kurt didn't give a damn, he was tired of Sebastian always insulting his dad everytime he saw him. Nothing nice ever came out of his mouth.

"Already running away, Hummel? And here I thought being crowned Prom Queen would give you a spine." Sebastian jabbed, poisonous smile perfectly in place.

"Oh, it gave me isomething/i-" Kurt hissed, leaning across the table, his teeth fully bared this time in an almost feral fashion. Sebastian always brought the worst out in him, claws and acid dripping fangs. Leaning closer he put his lips next to Sebastian's ear, "- a boyfriend who would inever/i fall for someone like you, someone who has to use sex to keep people around him, with nothing to offer but lies and bravado. You're as empty on the inside as the fake smile you wear and you know you'll never become anything more."

He knew the words were only a repetition of things he'd said before, rephrased and reshaped, but they always did their work- stumped Sebastian long enough to shut him up and allow Kurt the last word and to leave with his dignity in tact. Nothing he said would ever hurt Sebastian, he had learnt that a long time ago, but he was always able to throw him off guard if he was pissed off enough.

"What did you say to him?" Blaine looked astonished, his eyes so brilliant in the sunlight that the ice that had been seeping into Kurt's heart instantly disappeared. "That's the first time I've seen him speechless!"

Kurt couldn't help the laugh that escaped him and he couldn't help but lean in and steal a kiss from Blaine either, the press of warm lips and the smell of Blaine too incredible.

"Nothing special, just reminded him of something," he said as he pulled back and smiled at Blaine, entwining their fingers as they began to walk down the street. All thoughts of Sebastian and his devilish face dissipating as Blaine' thumb stroked his skin, and the world was right again.


End file.
